What We Were
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sakura never expected that the beautiful stranger she encountered at the nightclub would be the person standing in front of her classroom teaching her...


**prompt: **I love teacher/student and age gap so much :)

**dedicated to: **reviee on ff/tumblr. I LOVE YOU GIRL

**summary: **Sakura never expected that the beautiful stranger she encountered at the nightclub would be the person standing in front of her classroom teaching her...

* * *

**W**_h_a**t**_ W_e **W**_e_r**e**

The second-to-last thing Sakura expected was to see the handsome stranger she shared a kiss with at the nightclub.

The _last_ thing she expected was to see him in a nicely pressed suit and glasses in front of her classroom, acting as if they had never even seen each other before.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said, introducing himself. "I will be your teacher for the remainder of the semester until Kakashi-sensei comes back from paternity leave." Sasuke turned around and began writing his name on the blackboard. From afar, Sakura admired his nicely sculpted back bulging from beneath his suit.

"Now," Sasuke said, ignoring the star struck looks from the females in the class who wanted him and the males who wanted to _be _him. "Turn your books to page 73 and read the first few paragraphs quietly to yourself. When you're finished, we will discuss."

Sasuke ignored the soft giggles as the students opened their textbooks. Sakura quickly placed the book in front of her face, hoping Sasuke wouldn't recognize her.

His eyes locked with hers for the briefest second before she turned away.

Oh, he _knew _all right…

.

.

.

He was so unlike the cool guy she met last night with a tattoo on his shoulder. As they made out in the bathroom—he lifted her up onto the sink while he watched himself kiss her in the mirror—she fingered his tattoo gently, her fingers leaving burning trails on his skin.

"Nice," she murmured, parting her lips from his. "Any special meaning?"

"It's a family crest," he said, wanting to kiss her again. Sasuke leaned in to press his lips to her swollen ones once again, but she held up a finger in protest.

"Not yet. I want to know more about this 'family crest.'"

Damn, this Sakura girl drove him crazy! He'd never had someone make him feel so inflamed, turned on, and…comfortable? as she did. Plus, those _eyes_…

"But I want to know more about _you_." Sasuke took her lips and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so that she could feel his heat and arousal on her flat stomach. Sakura moaned, arching her head back as his lips slowly made its way down to her collarbone, leaving a trail of small hickeys that she knew she'd have to hide later.

Sakura clenched fistfuls of his hair and moaned softly.

"You're so sexy," she whispered, her voice hoarse and her body weak under his.

Sasuke stopped to look at her in the mirror, all perfect and mussed just for him. His left hand slowly made its way up her bare leg and rested on her inner thigh. He rested his lips at her ear.

"It's all for you, baby."

.

.

.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl he had a passionate encounter with less than 24 hours ago and was raging inside. She'd never told him she was a student! He didn't want to know what else she lied about. Her name? Was she really Sakura? He immediately felt disgusted that he had done so much with a child.

"Sensei," one of the girls called, blushing. Her textbook was on the wrong page and her lustful eyes told him that the book was the last thing she was concentrating on. "How old are you?"

"That's none of your business," he muttered. "Go back to your reading."

"You seem very young to be a teacher," another girl piped in. "Are you a college graduate?"

Sasuke ignored them and began writing the main points of the reading on the board, his back turned. He noticed that Sakura still had her book in front of her face, and he had no idea how she felt about having her random hook-up be the teacher she was stuck with for half a year.

_"I'm twenty-two," Sasuke said, clinking his beer glass with hers. They drank. "Fresh out of college. You?"_

_"…Twenty."_

_"Where do you go to school?"_

_"It's in America. You've probably never heard of it."_

_She seemed visibly uncomfortable, so Sasuke changed the subject. His eyes darted to her full breasts and her creamy legs, and he felt himself harden, averting his gaze._

_But Sakura caught him looking. He was in deep shit now and had caught himself in a trap. However, instead of getting angry, she smiled, her pretty green eyes twinkling._

_"I want you," she mouthed._

_Sasuke wasn't sure if he heard right, but Sakura repeated the same phrase. Her cheeks reddened, and he could feel his collar tightening. Immediately, he took her hand in his and led her to the bathroom._

_"Now tell me you want me," he ordered, setting her next to the sinks._

_Sakura smiled. "I want you."_

.

.

.

Sakura was in deep, deep shit. She refused to put her book down and slouched in efforts to not notice Sasuke. Unfortunately, she had no idea how much attention it was drawing from others.

"Move, forehead! I can't see the teacher over your stupid book!" one of her classmates called.

Sasuke was still writing on the board, but she imagined he was furious inside that she had lied to him. She thought what the best plan of action would be. Should she go up to him after class and talk to him privately? Should she just forget that everything happened and act like this for the rest of the six months? Or should she just jump out the window and kill herself?

The last plan sounded really good to her.

"Sakura, for the last time, _move!_"

Sasuke's ears perked up. Had he heard correctly? He turned around to see nearby students berating his…his what? She immediately put her book down and rested her face in between the pages.

But he couldn't deny that gorgeous pink hair he ran his fingers through the night before.

_That's one thing she hasn't lied to you about_, his conscious murmured. _Cheer the fuck up_.

"Are you all finished?" Sasuke asked, breaking the commotion. The room became silent, and Sasuke picked up the text, although it was impossible for him to focus on any of the words on the pages.

"…Sakura."

The girl immediately popped her head up, her cheeks blushing heavily from embarrassment. She refused to meet gazes with Sasuke, and he understood. Nevertheless, he wanted to embarrass her the way she embarrassed him.

"What do you think about the war reference made in stanza two? Do you agree with the speaker's point and the message he tries to convey?"

"Umm…" Sakura began. Sasuke smirked, and waited for the rest of her response.

"Maybe one of your classmates has something intelligent to say instead?" he retorted as he focused his question onto one of the males who was eagerly waiting to speak.

Sakura put her face back in her book. Maybe it wasn't too late to jump out the window. After all, she _was _on the third floor…

.

.

.

A couple weeks had passed and Sakura refused to look up at Sasuke while he taught. Although her grades had suffered dramatically because she couldn't think while he was in the same room, it was much better than having to confront what happened in the bar.

Sakura knew she couldn't hide forever, and there was no use trying to pretend anymore. She noticed swarms of people always around Sasuke in the hallways, students and teachers alike, flirting and touching him in any way they could. Sakura rolled her eyes.

But today, the halls were empty. There was only Sasuke and another young, female teacher that many of the guys dreamed of. She was laughing, and he gave her some smirks in return. The two seemed to be having a good time.

_Whatever_, Sakura thought. _Let them do as they please_.

Then, from the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Sakura approaching, and said something to the woman that she couldn't quite hear. The teacher left, and Sasuke turned his attention towards Sakura.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _This is how I fucking die._

Sasuke was approaching her, and she saw no way for her to run. The classrooms were full, and she didn't want to draw attention to either of them. She stayed frozen, watching Sasuke come closer and closer to her.

"Sakura," he seethed. "Or are you really Sakura?"

Not this again. Sakura thought he'd be over it by now, considering he had many more females to choose from. Apparently not.

"I'm Sakura," she replied back, frowning. "You can even check your stupid teacher's book if you don't believe me."

"We need to talk." He took her hand by instinct, then immediately pulled away. Sasuke held his head low and refused to let Sakura look at him, but she followed him to what seemed like her demise.

Eventually, they landed in a small, unused classroom, and Sasuke locked the door behind them.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Look, there are some things we need to discuss. I'm sorry I lied to you about myself. I just—it was a nightclub, and I wanted to have fun, and—"

"How old are you?" he asked, his eyes darker than black. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm eighteen, but what does that have to do—"

She saw Sasuke immediately relax, and for the briefest second, the corners of his lips turned upwards. However, he still wasn't finished with her.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was, but you deserve better. That teacher you were just talking to seems to like you."

Sasuke clamped his large hands onto her shoulder, and she felt heat rush through her as his fingers gripped her skin.

"_Don't _talk about those other women," he growled, staring into her irises. "The only one I've wanted since that night was you. But now that you're my student—my student, for fuck's sake!—I can't have you." His grip loosened. "At least you're of age."

"Are you still thinking of what happened that night?" Sakura asked, incredulous. She thought that he would have gotten over it by now. "Forget about it. Move on. You can _do _better."

"What if better's right in front of me?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. His hand rose to cup her cheek, and she felt terribly hot under his touch.

"Tell me you want me," he said, half-begging. Sakura saw his eyes soften, and knew that he could never truly be angry at her. "Let me touch you."

His lips met hers with the same passion that they did nearly a month ago. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth. She lifted her hands to remove his glasses and toss them aside.

"You didn't wear those when I met you," she said.

"I wear contacts out of teaching," he replied. His lips were back on hers, and she tugged at his shirt, bringing him closer to her. Sakura began to roll up his sleeve furiously, and he stopped, asking what the hell she was doing.

"Your tattoo," she said. "I want to see it."

"Sakura, now's not the time—"

"Let me see it."

Sasuke couldn't resist the warmth and urgency in her voice, and began to roll up his shirt sleeve. She admired the tattoo like she did the first time, and fingered the outline of the Uchiha symbol slowly.

"Can I kiss it?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at her. Was she an idiot? Of course she could kiss it! She could damn well do anything to him she pleased!

Her lips were on his shoulder, sucking the inked skin gently. Sasuke felt her nose and hair tickling his skin and he wanted nothing more than to see her hair mussed all around his bed under him and her nose red with embarrassment.

Then, she drew back, putting his sleeve back into place. She straightened herself up before fixing Sasuke's clothes, and patted his hand.

"We can't do this," she said. "My future is at stake. Your life will be fucked over if you keep holding onto memories of one careless night. It's best if we both just go our separate ways."

"Sakura—"

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sakura noticed several mood changes once their farewell. He had gotten more strict and cold towards others, which had surprisingly drawn more people closer to him, wanting to be the one to "break" his tough shell.

He never made contact with her in class, never called on her, never acknowledged her presence. Every time they took an assessment, he would return it ungraded, with not so much as a mark on her paper.

Sakura felt that this was the best for both of them, and that she only had two more months to deal with her beautiful stranger before Kakashi came back and everything would be okay.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't stand seeing Sakura in front of him every day, tempting him unconsciously as she sat as if nothing were wrong.

Everything was fucking wrong.

He did try and take her advice and move on, but every date he'd been on ended up disastrously. He would either make an excuse to leave early, or go back to some stupid love hotel for a pity fuck, only to realize halfway that he couldn't go through with it and leave, angry at himself.

Sasuke figured that his attraction for Sakura would die out. Instead, it became even stronger, to the point where he knew it wasn't just physical attraction anymore, and he had no idea how to go about it.

His tattoo burned where she touched it, and he ached every time he thought about her being under him, not one of his stupid dates.

And then, everything fell apart.

Sakura was walking down the halls with another one of his students, Sai. He was a talented kid; fairly smart but amazing in art. And he had his arm around Sakura's shoulder. They were laughing.

And slowly…slowly…it made its way down her back, resting over what he knew was her bra strap, before settling comfortably on her hip, as if it belonged.

"Sakura." His voice was deep and confident, and he hoped it instilled fear in both of them. "We need to talk."

Sakura whispered something to Sai before she gently pried his hand off. He leaned over and gave her a small embrace—which she didn't return—and left, looking over his shoulder to see what doom faced Sakura.

"Get in here."

He slammed the door behind him and pinned her against the wall, enough to let her know that he was in charge. His dark eyes blazed, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a warm sense of lust rush through her. He was so handsome, and her body ached thinking about it.

"I don't—" he began with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to see other men touching you like that."

"What's the big deal?" she breathed, unable to find her words. "We're not together. We never were. I don't belong to anybody exclusively."

"I just…when I saw him looking at you with those eyes, those fucking eyes, with his hand lower than it ought to have been, I—"

"You want to go back to the way it was, don't you?" Sakura asked, her hands gently holding his face. He looked at her deeply.

"Before this teacher and student nonsense."

"When it was just us," she added. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck and she blushed. "The truth is, I didn't want to stop what we had. It was a beautiful thing. But there are more important things than our relationship, and—"

Sasuke kissed her. Hard. She felt his whole body press up against her; felt his arousal against her stomach. She moaned, her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to him.

"Take me," she breathed.

Sasuke pulled away, not knowing if he'd heard right. Sakura was beautiful and breathless and he wished that he had a mirror to see how he looked.

"Please," she added.

Sakura was a confident adult. She was sure of what she wanted, and Sasuke could tell that she wanted him to make love to her like nothing else.

"I'll protect you," he murmured. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Sakura smiled. "I know."

.

.

.

He took off his clothes and put them on the ground as a makeshift blanket so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. Sasuke stood in front of her, wearing only his boxers, his erection visible through the thin material. Sakura blushed, and Sasuke couldn't help but swell up with pride.

"Lie down," he said, helping her rest her body on his clothes. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent, and wanted to envelop herself in it forever.

He straddled her, the tip of his cock poking against her. He mumbled an awkward "sorry" before positioning himself right, and began to slowly remove her clothing.

Sakura's blouse revealed a set of two very beautiful breasts that he his fingers had grazed upon in the nightclub. Now they were here, in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the stupid bra holding her perfect tits together.

"Easy, cowboy," Sakura smiled, and brought him down for a kiss. He would calm himself. Tonight would be special.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes and smiled. Tonight was not a relationship between a student and a teacher. Rather, it was one of a woman and a man, and he would show her exactly what it meant to be wanted so badly.

"You," he began. "Are stunning."

He undid the clasp of her bra and watched as it fell off her body. Her nipples perked up and Sakura blushed, embarrassed that Sasuke was paying so much attention to her chest.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me."

His lips were on her breasts, and Sakura cried out in pleasure, feeling and thinking nothing but _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_. She helped him take off the rest of her clothes and he entered her swiftly, her warmth enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Don't hold back your moans," he whispered, cupping her cheek with one hand and spreading her legs with another. "Show me how much you want me."

Sakura opened herself up to him, physically and emotionally. She allowed herself to give up her heart to this beautiful stranger, now her teacher, now her—she didn't even know. But her hands scraped his back and her mouth kissed his tattoo and she gave everything she had to him.

Sasuke felt himself ready to cum. He brushed sweaty locks of pink hair away from Sakura's face.

"Tell me you want me," he ordered, quickening his pace. Sakura arched her back, and he knew that she was close, too.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned. She'd never called him that before, and he couldn't express the happiness he felt in knowing that she cared about him enough to call him that.

"Yes, Sakura?" he half-teased. "I haven't heard you say it yet."

Sakura looked at him dead-on. Then, she spoke.

"I love you."

Sasuke froze, coming all over her flat stomach. His eyes widened, and Sakura twitched from her own orgasm, but she refused to say anything else. Her eyes were closed in content.

"Sakura," he said, unable to find his words. "What did you just say?"

"Hm?"

He gripped her shoulders. "Say it again."

Now she was just fucking with him. But he knew that her confession wasn't her joking around. He gently wiped his seed off her and brought her onto his lap.

"I love you," she mouthed, no words coming out. Her skin was sweaty and warm, but Sasuke didn't care. He had her in his arms, and hoped that she knew what he felt in return.

"I'm tired," she yawned. She snuggled into Sasuke, who wrapped their clothes around them. He kissed her forehead.

"Was I the best you've had?" he asked, aiming a big fuck-you to Sai.

"You're the only," she murmured. "But I'm glad."

And despite the sudden flood of regrets he had—could he have been more gentle? Done more foreplay?—he was glad, too, and happy that she trusted him with such a valuable thing.

"Thank you," he whispered, but she was already asleep.

.

.

.

The six months had passed, and Kakashi stood proudly next to Sasuke, who gave a warm smile to the class.

"Now that Kakashi-sensei is back, it's time for me to leave. It's been a pleasure working with all of you and watching you grow," Sasuke said, his eyes meeting Sakura's. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "And I will truly miss you all. Thank you for having me here."

The class clapped as the girls began to quietly sob, not wanting their beloved Sasuke-kun to leave. Sakura rolled her eyes as swarms of male and female students embraced Sasuke in a hug, nearly trampling him, but she would allow it.

"You're popular," she said afterwards as they left the school together, hand-in-hand. They were no longer bound by the teacher-student relationship that had haunted them for so long, and he was happy that they could finally just be lovers.

"The only one I'm trying to impress is you." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "What'd you think of my speech?"

"You've gone soft."

Sakura yelped as Sasuke brought her body close to his. He gave her an arrogant smirk.

"That may be so, but there's something that never gets soft around you."

As if on cue, Sakura felt the familiar heat she loved so much press against her pelvis.

"I don't know what to do with you," Sakura sighed, brushing Sasuke's cheek with her thumb.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Just tell me you love me."

.

.

.

_"Will this hurt?"_

_"Stop worrying about it. You can handle pain. Plus, wasn't this _your _idea?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm starting to back out of it," Sakura said, gripping Sasuke's forearm tightly. She bit her lip in fear, but Sasuke held her hand and calmed her down._

_"It's just a tattoo. It stings at first, but you'll get used to it."_

_"But—I—needles—"_

_"It'll be done before you know it."_

_"We'll match. You know, me about to be an Uchiha and all."_

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sakura."_

_She punched him playfully. "Asshole."_

_He smiled. "I prefer 'sensei.'"_

_That time, the punch actually hurt._

* * *

**Inspired by student/teacher relationships (I WILL FINISH YTIL THIS SUMMER, I PROMISE) and S/T manga, especially Suki, Sensei by Aikawa Hiro, my new favorite mangaka.**

**I posted this on my Tumblr fanfiction (SasuSakuForeverAndEver at Tumblr) so I would love it if you followed me or sent me a message! **

**I hoped you loved it Rhy ;)**

**Thanks to the best reviewers in the world,**

**SSFAE**


End file.
